The future to come
by vampgurl94
Summary: What would happen if the Marauders found Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone? Would it change the future? How Would it Change the future?
1. Harry Potter?

****We do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters****

**Harry Potter?**

It was 2 a.m. at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, every student was sleep. Well every student except for James Potter. He was lying in bed but couldn't sleep so he grabbed his invisibility clock and went to wake up his best friend, Sirius Black, and go cause some mischief. "Sirius! Get your ass up," James whisper yelled at his best friend after trying to wake him up for ten minutes.

"Dammit, James its two in the fucking morning! What do u want?" Sirius said annoyed that he was woken up.

"I cant sleep and I'm bored," James said.

"And this is my problem how."

"Come on, Please. Lets go bother Filch."

"Ugh! Fine but you owe me."

"Okay, now come on get dressed." So James and Sirius left under the invisibility clock. They were getting a little big for both of them to fit under it but they managed.

"So, what are we doing?" Sirius asked.

"How bout we go and raid the restricted section of the library. I'm sure they have a book that has the recipe for Party Pockets," James replied.

"Brilliant idea, Prongs."

"Thank you, Padfoot." They made their way to the restricted section and took the clock off. "Okay, so on to the P section," James said. Sirius started to chuckle.

"Hehe, P section," Sirius said between chuckles.

"Oh, grow up Padfoot," James said starting to laugh himself.

"Okay, but only if you do."

"Whatever, lets start looking." They start looking for the book and decided to split up to find it.

"Party Pocket, Party Pocket," Sirius muttered to himself, "Party Pocket, Party POTTER?"

"Did you find it?" James asked.

"No, But I think I might have found something better," Sirius said while reading the back of the book. Sirius explained after he saw James looking at him with a questioning look. " It's a book with your last name on it. But the copyright date is 1997."

"But its only 1977," James said. "Maybe this J.K. Rowling is a psychic," James said.

"So this kid is what? Your son?"

" I guess."

"But it says he lives with his muggle aunt and uncle. Why wouldn't he live with you and whichever poor sap you convinced to marry you?"

"I don't know, and shut up," James said tackling Sirius making a loud BANG.

"What was that?" said an all to familiar voice.

"FILTCH!!" they both said in shock.

"Grab the books and lets get out of here," said James. The boys grab all the books. James had four and Sirius had 3. They made there was back to the dorm to wake up Wormtail and Moony. They walk up to the Fat Lady and James said " Sempro Pudding," and the door swung open. They went through the porthole and up to the dormitory.

"FOOD!!!!!" Sirius yelled when they entered their dorm room and both Wormtail and Moony jumped up from their bed. Wormtail was already looking around the room for the food but Moony looked out the window.

"You stupid ass. I'm going back to sleep," Moony said about to lay back down.

"Come on, Remus. We found some books we want to read." James wined.

"Books? You? Are you sick or something?" Remus said in utter shock. Wormtail turns around.

"Wait, no food?" said Wormtail.

"Peter! This is way better than food," Sirius said.

"Nothing is better than food."

Remus rolled his eyes and said, " What got you two interested in a book."

"These are not just any books," said Sirius.

"It's about my son," James said with a smirk. "Oh, by the way Sirius you said that very seriously." Sirius took two seconds to transform into a great black dog and tackle him.

"Wait, since when does James have a son," Peter asks.

"That's exactly what I was going to ask." Remus say.

"Well I don't have a son yet," James explain after Sirius released him.

"Could you please explain what's going on," Remus said. So James and Sirius explained about how they found the books. "Wow, that's interesting."

So who wants to go to the Room of Requirement?" Sirius asked. Everyone agreed but said they wanted to eat first. So after breakfast they made there way to the Room of Requirements.


	2. The Boy Who Lived, Part 1

**** We Do Not Own The Harry Potter Series Or Any Of The Characters. All This Belongs To J.K. Rowling****

Sorry the last chapter was so short but I promise it will get better.

**Chapter 1: Boy Who Lived**

All through breakfast they talked about the books. "How did they get there?"

"Does Dumbledore know their here?"

"I wonder if the information in the books will be accurate?"

"Is it really a story bout my son?"

After breakfast they went to the Room Of Requirement and when they walked in there were 4 chairs and a table with the books stacked on top of it. "Okay, so lets get these book in order shall we?" asked Sirius. "Ok so we have Goblet of Fire, Half-Blood Prince, Deathly Hollows…"

"That one sounds the most exciting so far," said Peter.

"Mhm. Anyways there is Chamber of Secrets, Order of the Phoenix, Sorcerer's Stone, and Prisoner of Azkaban." Continued Sirius. They started to put them in order. Sorcerer's Stone, Chambers of Secret, Prisoner of Azkaban…

"I wanna read this one first," said Sirius holding up Prisoner of Azkaban.

"Why? Don't you think we should read them in order so we don't get confused?" asked Remus.

"Because my name is on this one," they all looked at the book and sure enough on the back it said :

**For twelve long years, the dread fortress of Azkaban held an infamous prisoner named Sirius Black.**

They all stared in horror. 'Why would Sirius be in Azkaban. I mean yeah he is a trouble maker but he would never do anything bad enough to land himself in Azkaban,' James thought. So they read on.

**Convicted for killing thirteen people with a single curse, he was said to be the heir apparent to the dark lord, Voldemort. **

"I would never do that," Sirius said.

"We know someone must have framed you," Peter said.

"Well, I don't think we should read this one till we finish the first so why don't we finish putting them in order so we can start to read," Remus stated. So they put the rest of the books in order. Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince, and lastly Deathly Hollows.

"I wanna read first," James announced when they sat down with Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Okay, here." Remus handed him the book

**The Boy Who Lived**

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Driver, were proud to say that they were Perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"Pshhhh, where's the fun it that.," Sirius said.

"Being normal is overrated," agreed James.

**They were the last people you'd expected to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"Grunnings? Sounds like grunting to me but hey that's just my opinion," laughed Peter. They all chuckled.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"AHH! That is just to disgusting to even imagine," Sirius said throwing his hands over his eyes. Everyone started to laugh at this and it took a few minutes for any of them to regain their composure. James started to read again.

**Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent most of her time craning over the garden fence, spying on the neighbors.**

"Oh yes because it is _very_ normal to spy on your neighbors." Remus said sarcastically.

"I hate noisy neighbors," stated Peter.

"But you don't have neighbors," pointed out Sirius.

"That's not the point," Peter said

"Oh shut up. The lot of you so I can finish reading bout these boring muggles," James said in a bored tone.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Dudley? I feel bad for that boy. What an awful name."

**The Dursleys had everything they ever wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They don't think they could bear if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"HEY! WHATS WRONG WITH THE POTTERS YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME!" James said feeling very insulted.

"James I don't think they can hear you through the book," Remus pointed out with a smirk.

"Well, right. But why don't these people like me. I haven't even met them yet. I didn't do anything to them."

"Yet," Sirius said chuckling. James glared at him but continued.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and he good-for-nothing husband**

"Good-for-nothing?! I am not good-for-nothing!" But he continued

**were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"Yay! I'm nothing like those weird muggles," James said grinning.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy is another good reason for keeping the Potters away; They didn't want Dudley mix with a child like that.**

" Like what? My child is not a bad influence." James said grumpily.

"James I think they meant they don't want him around wizards." Remus pointed out.

"What? Why?" James was confused.

"Because they're gits," Sirius said plainly.

"True," everyone else said and started to laugh.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

**Non of them noticed a large tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"That's it Dudley. Rebel. Make them pay for giving you that bloody name," Sirius said with a wide grin.

"You would make a terrible older brother," Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"Good thing I'm not then."

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing cereal at the walls.**

"Woooo go Dudley!" Sirius said.

"**Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into the car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar ------ a cat reading a map. **

"McGonagall," all four said at once.

**For a second he had not realized what he had seen ------ then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight.**

"Yep, defiantly McGonagall." James said and everyone started laughing.

**What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive ------ on, looking at the sign : cats can't read maps or signs.**

"Unless their the _all powerful _Professor McGonagall." Peter said causing all of them to laugh like mad men. When everything calmed down James continued.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove towards town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping of getting that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in his usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"I think he's spotted himself some wizards," Sirius said.

"No. _Really,_" James said back.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes --- the getups you saw on young people! He supposed it was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of those weirdos standing quiet close by. **

"I don't think those people are as young as he thinks they are," said Remus.

"Who is he calling a weirdo? He's the one with no neck," said James.

**They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why that man had to be older than he was, and wearing a emerald green clock!**

"Ha! Told you!" Remus said

**The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt ----- these people were obviously collecting for something….yes, that would be it. **

" I wonder why all the wizards are standing around. Normally we try not to be seen in public in robes, but in muggle clothes," said Peter.

**The traffic moved on a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **_**He **_**didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, **

"He would have considered that strange. Owls flying around during the day. That is very normal. Stupid muggle," Remus said.

"Owls flying around in broad daylight, in the muggle world. Who died?" Sirius said.

**though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open mouthed as owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning.**

"I can't see having a morning without owls. This man is not normal." said Peter.

"Strange muggles," James said and continued to read.

**He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"I get the feeling he likes to yell at people," Sirius said with a serious expression. Everyone started to laugh.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walked across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

**He'd forgotten all about the people in clocks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. **

"This guys got anger issues," James says.

"Maybe he should see someone bout that," Sirius said

"Maybe he'll get but in the loony bin," Peter said

"Can we continue now or are we just going to sit here and talk about how mental this muggle is," Remus said.

**He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-----"**

"Wait! What about the Potters?" James says

"Well, if you continued to read you would find out," Remus said

"**----- yes their son, Harry -----"**

"What happen to Harry?" James asked worriedly.

"I don't know but we might find out if you would shut up and read," Sirius said.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them but thought better of it.**

"I don't think he worried for the same reason we are," Peter said.

"Obviously, not. He doesn't want anything to do with the Potters. He is just scared people might know he's related to them," Remus said

"And what's wrong with being related to a Potter?" James as jokingly.

"Nothing in my opinion, but I know a few people who might disagree," Remus said pointedly at the book.

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache,**

James started to stroke his face where a mustache would be as he read this causing the others to start laughing.

**thinking…..no, he was being stupid. Potters wasn't such a unusual name. He was sure there were a lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry.**

"Oh yes. _Very_ common name. Harry Potter," Sirius said sarcastically

**Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew **_**was**_** called Harry. He had never seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **

"Are you serious…" James started but was interrupted

"Yes," Sirius said.

"Oh shut up," James said as Sirius was laughing at his own joke.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her---- if **_**he'd**_** had a sister like that…..but all the same those people in the clocks…..**

"Do you have a problem with my wife," James said

"James do you even know who this girl is?" asked Remus

"Well….. Um….. That's not the point!"

"Sure, Sure,"

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o' clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"_Smooth_," Sirius said.

"**Sorry," he grunted, as a tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few second before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at al upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You- Know- Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating this happy, happy day!"**

"So old Voldy dies. I wonder who killed him," Sirius said.

"Probably me. They _were_ talking about _my _family," James said grinning proudly. Everyone else just rolled their eyes at his huge ego.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"I'm surprised he could reach around his middle," Sirius said causing everyone to start laughing.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"What kind of person doesn't approve of imagination?" James asked.

"A mental one," Sirius replied.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw----- and it didn't improve his mood ----- was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

A round of "Yay McGonagall" went around.

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"Oh he did not just shoo McGonagall," said Peter.

**The cat wouldn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. **

"Of course not. it's the way a extremely strict professor acts, even if she is suppose to act like a cat," Sirius said.

**Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into his house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had a nice day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went to the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**And finally, bird---watchers everywhere have been reporting that the nations owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed there sleeping pattern."**

"I can tell you every one is telling everyone else the news about old Voldy." James said.

"Like I said earlier they can't hear you. Now can you finish." Remus said.

"I know now shut up." James said.

**The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "most mysterious. And now over to Jim McGruffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!"**

"Man everyone must be partying, hope we're there." Sirius said.

"**Perhaps people are celebrating Bonfire Night early ---- it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters… Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Err ---- Petunia, dear ---- you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

"Uh-oh this wont end well," Remus said.

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

"**Funny stuff on the news today," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls…shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

"_**So?"**_**snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought…maybe…it was something to do with…you know…**_**her**_** crowd."**

"_Her _crowd? He makes it sound like we're a disease," James said annoyed with the stupid muggle.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered weather he dared tell her he heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare.**

"Smart man," James laughed. "She seems like one of those women that you say something she doesn't like and you're sleeping outside."

**Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son --- he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"**I suppose so," Mrs. Dursley said stiffly.**

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Yea, well no one asked you," James said to the book.

"James they _cant_ hear you. No matter how hard you try they _wont_ be able to hear you," Remus said for the third time rolling his eyes.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

James rolled his eyes but continued.

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they made their way upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive like it was waiting for something.**

"This man has a very unhealthy obsession with the cat," Peter said.

"I don't see why. Dogs are much more interesting," Sirius said proudly.

"Sure they are," James said.

"They are."

"Okay."

"But rats are better than both of them," Peter said.

"ARE NOT," James and Sirius say together.

"Are too."

"Are not." This continued till Remus stole the book and told them to shut up while he read.

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did…if it got out that they were related to a pair of --- well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters **_**were**_**involved, there was no reason for them to come near him or Mrs. Dursley.**

"I feel a 'little did he know' coming," James stated blankly.

**The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought of them and there kind…**

"Petunia? Who do we know who's sisters name is Petunia?" James asked, curious for a clue to who his future wife was.

"I don't know," Sirius said trying to think of anyone but failing.

"Well maybe the book does," Remus said smartly.

**He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up on anything that might be going on --- he yawned and turned over--- it couldn't affect **_**them…**_

**How very wrong he was.**

"Dun dun duh," Sirius said and everyone broke out into a fit of laughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know i hate cliffhangers, too. But the chapter was getting a little long for my liking so i decided to split it in two.

Tell me what you think this is my first fanfiction so please tell me if i suck and should stick to reading or if i should continue.

Thank you and enjoy. :)


	3. The Boy Who Lived, Part 2

_** We Do Not Own The Harry Potter Series Or Any Of The Characters. All This Belongs To J.K. Rowling**_

_Chapter 1 The Boy Who Lived :Part 2_

_**He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up on anything that might be going on --- he yawned and turned over--- it couldn't affect them…**_

_**How very wrong he was.**_

"_Dun dun duh," Sirius said and everyone broke out into a fit of laughter._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone calmed down and tried to figure out how this was going affect the muggles enough to ruin their "perfect" Potter free life style. Remus started reading again.

**Mr. Dursley may have drifted into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"Why is she sitting around as a cat, in the muggle world, on a muggles garden wall for? You'd think this once she would be out celebrating," Peter said.

"It seems that she's waiting for something," Remus answered.

"What could she possibly be waiting for there?" Sirius asked.

"The Potters?" James answered but it came out as a question.

"Doubt it," Sirius said.

Remus began to read again before it turned into another one of their stupid fights over nothing that no one ever wins.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

"I don't think she likes this person," Peter said.

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple clock that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

"Dumbledore," James said.

"Why would McGonagall glare at Dumbledore?" Peter asked.

"Because she is old and had to squint to see him," Sirius said.

Remus read on only to have to repeat the name James had already stated.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived on a street where everything from his name to his boots were unwelcome. **

"I think he realizes, just doesn't care," Sirius said.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something, But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him.**

"That's because he knows who the cat actually is," James said.

"Yeah, but what are they doing there?" Remus asked/

James shrugged. "I don't know."

**He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

**He found what he was looking for in his pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter.**

"Dumbledore smokes?" Peter asked with a confused expression.

"No," James said.

"How do you know?"

"Because Dumbledore is smart."

"So?"

"Smart men don't smoke when there like a hundred years old."

"Oh, shut up," Sirius said, bored with this conversation and wanting to finish the book.

"Fine," James and Peter said together. Remus started to read again.

**He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Sweet! I want one," James and Sirius said.

"Why would you need a Put-Outer?" Remus asked.

"I don't know just want one to have one, I guess," James said.

"Whatever," Remus said.

**He clicked it again---the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the put-Outer, until the only light left on the whole street were tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat.**

"He knows," Peter said.

"Dumbledore knows everything," Sirius said.

**He didn't look at it but after a moment spoke to it.**

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"See he knows everything. I bet he knows that we are reading these books," Sirius stated.

"Do you think we are going to get in trouble," Peter said nervously.

"Nah. If we were going to get in trouble it would have happened already," James said.

"Ok."

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald green one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

"She wouldn't be so stiff if she got that stick out of her ass,"James said.

"That stick is what keeps you from becoming the next member of Azkaban," Remus said.

"Uh, that would be me, thank you," Sirius said jokingly. Everyone laughed but he was actually worried about his future.

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

"**All day? When you could be celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

"I bet we were the main entertainment at all the parties," James said.

"A party is nothing without us. We are the party," Sirius said.

"Conceded much," Came a unexpected voice. They all turned to look at the girl who was standing at the door. Lily Evens, a tall red headed girl with green eyes, was standing there looking at them in that "Do I want to know what your doing" look. "So. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Reading," James replied simply.

"James Potter. Reading. I don't believe it."

"Ha-ha. Now go away."

"No I came here to study and that's what I'm going to do," she said as another chair formed a little further away.

"Whatever. Continue Remus, would you?" James said.

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"Okay."

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no--- even Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window.**

'Dursley. Where have I heard that before?' Lily thought but didn't say anything.

"**I heard it. Flocks of owls…shooting stars…Well, they're not completely stupid."**

"I disagree. They are very stupid," James said.

"Hey! My parents are Muggles," Lily said.

"That explains so much."

"What is that suppose to mean!"

"Well you're pretty stupid." At that Lily walked up and smacked him across the face and went back to her seat. "What was that for?" James asked.

"For being an idiot."

Remus put a silence spell on James before he started a real fight, but he was still moving around and stomping his feet.

"Serves you right," said Lily.

"**They were bond to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent ---- I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

"Why is everyone celebrating?" Lily asked.

"I thought you were studying," James said.

"I was but you are too loud to ignore."

"So you admit you can't ignore me."

"That's not what I said."

"That's what it sounded like to me."

"NO!"

"Yep."

"I don't think so."

"But I know so."

"Ugh your infuriating."

"And you think that's hot."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"Oh, just go snog in the corner already!" Sirius said. Lily turned almost as red as her hair. James tackled Sirius and they started wresting around the floor.

"How does any of this have to do with the book?" Remus asked.

"I don't know they just wouldn't shut up, so I shut them up," Sirius said.

"Okay. Can I continue now?"

"Yep."

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has**_** gone, Dumbledore?"**

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?" Everyone but Lily said.

"Lemon Drops. They are very good. I wish I had some right now." As soon as the words left her mouth a bag of lemon drops appeared by her side. "I love this room."

"Can I try one?" Peter asked sweetly.

"Sure," she said and handed him one.

"May I have one, Lily," Remus asked and Lily handed him one.

"Us, too," Sirius and James said at the same time. Lily handed one to Sirius the took another out and put it in her mouth.

"Hey! What about me?" James demanded.

"What about you?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Don't I get one?"

"Only of you apologize for being such a prat."

"Why should I apologize. I was just having a bit of fun?"

"Okay. Have it your way," Lily said putting another lemon drop in her mouth. "Remus continue please."

"**A **_**what?"**_

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"Ugh. I'm sorry… Happy now?" James said after watching Lily put another drop in her mouth.

"Yes. Very," Lily said handing him a lemon drop. He put it in his mouth and motioned for Remus to continue.

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_**has**_** gone---"**

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense --- for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_**Voldemort."**_

"Okay. I still don't get what's going on," Lily said. So they explained to the best they could to her what was happening. "Oh. Okay. I get it. I guess."

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

"**I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, **_**Voldemort,**_** was frightened of."**

Everyone gasped when McGonagall said _his _name.

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." "Only because you're too ------ well ---------- noble to use them." "It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the **_**rumors **_**that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

"This must be terrible. Professor McGonagall wouldn't freak out over nothing," Lily said.

"Yes she would. She freaks out all the time," James said.

"I have to agree with Evens. Mate she wouldn't be freaking out this bad in front of Dumbledore if it was something stupid," Remus said.

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe to until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

At the mention of lemon drops everyone had another.

"**What they're saying ," she pressed on, " is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollows. He went to find the Potters.**

"Why does everyone hate me?" James asked.

"Because you arrogant," Lily replied with a strait face.

"Okay. Stop. Before another fight breaks lose," Remus said then continued to read.

"**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are--- are--- that they're---**_**dead."**_

"I died?" James asked.

"James we just found out who future wife is," Sirius said looking at Lily. Lily was staring at the book opened mouthed. James looked at her.

"Lily? Are you ok?"

"I don't know. If I'm dead…and I'm married to you…that means that this is my son…what happened to him…is my baby ok?"

"Lily. You sound like you already have this kid," Sirius said.

"Oh, shut up," Lily said and started to cry. James felt like he needed to do something to help her so he walked over to her and the armchair expanded to a loveseat so they could both fit. Remus continued as James stroked Lily's head and told her it would be ok.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"**Lily and James…I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…Oh, Albus…"**

"Didn't know she cared so much," said James jokingly. Lily still leaning against him, tears shimmering on her face.

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know…I know…" he said heavily."**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But --- he couldn't. He couldn't kill the little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke --- and that's why he's gone."**

"How could a baby have stopped a man that no one else could," Remus asked.

"I don't know," Sirius said.

"Do you think it's true?" Lily asked.

"I hope he's ok," James said.

"I'm sure he is," Peter said.

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**It's… It's **_**true?" **_**faltered Professor McGonagall.**

Lily let out a sob.

"**After all he's done…all the people he's killed…he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astonishing…of all the thing to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"Very good questions," Remus said.

"**We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"And a very bad answer," said Sirius. "That didn't help at all."

**Professor McGonagall pulled a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands and no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, thought, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

"Duh, Hagrid can't keep a secret," James said.

"That's not very nice," Lily said.

"But its true," Sirius said. Lily threw one of the books at him.

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_**why**_** you're here, of all places**_**?" **_

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

"**You don't mean --- you **_**can't **_**mean the people who live **_**here?"**_** cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore --- you can't. I've been watching them all day. And they've got a son---**

"_Really," _Sirius said sarcastically.

"**I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come to live here!"**

"I agree," James said. "Bad idea."

"My sister isn't that bad," said Lily sheepishly. Everyone looked at her. "Okay. She is but still…"

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he is older. I've written them a letter."**

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this with a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous --- a legend --- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future --- there will be books written about Harry**

"Little did she know," said Peter.

**every child in the world will know his name!"**

"**Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. **

"Shut up," Sirius yelled at James when he opened his mouth to make a serious-Sirius comment.

"**It would be enough to turn a boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from that until he's ready to take it all?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed then said, "Yes --- yes, you're right, of course.**

"Dumbledore is always right. Even when it is a painful kind of right," Lily said.

**But how exactly is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" she eyed his clock suddenly as if he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"Better not be," James said. Lily nodded in agreement.

"Has anyone else noticed that it seems like they have a thing going on?" Sirius said. Lily blushed. Sirius noticed this. " As true as this is for you and James, Evans, I was talking bout the Professors."

" Oh."

"Not really, Sirius," said Remus, rescuing Lily from further embarrassment.

"Whatever just a random thought," Sirius said.

"Really random," James said under his breath but Sirius noticed and chuckled at this.

"**Hagrid's bringing him."**

"**You think it --- **_**wise **_**--- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

"Me, too," said Peter. Lily rolled her eyes.

"If Harry is not in perfect condition when he gets there I'll kill him," Lily said.

"Relax," said James. "Hagrid is trustworthy."

"Whatever."

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He tends to --- what was that?"**

"Well if that wasn't random," James said. "One minute she's trashing Hagrid the next she's asking bout some other random thing. I think McGonagall is losing it."

"What was she asking about," Lily said.

"Well if you would all be so kind to shut up, we might find out," Remus said. Lily stuck her tongue out at him. "Mature."

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky --- and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

Sirius eyes lit up and he started bouncing like a little girl as he said, " OHH! A flying motorcycle. I want one!"

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing compared to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man an at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_**wild **_**--- long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"That bundle of blankets better not be my son," Lily said.

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"**No problems, were there?"**

"**No sir --- house was almost destroyed, but I got him out over all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we flew over Bristol."**

"I'm going to kill him for taking my baby on that…that…thing. And you," Lily fumed pointing at Sirius, "You let him BORROW IT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!"

"Evans chill. I haven't done anything yet and neither has Hagrid," Sirius said calmly, thinking bout his flying motorcycle.

"Grr…"

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"**Is that where ----?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

"Oh my pour baby has a scar." Lily said.

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London underground. Well ---- give him here, Hagrid ---- we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursley's house.**

"**Couldn't I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"Aw pour Hagrid," Lily said.

"**Shhh!" Hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "but I c-c-can't stand it ---- Lily an' James dead ---- an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles ----"**

"**Yes, yes it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his clock, tucked it inside Harry's blanket and came back to the other two.**

"So he is just going to leave him on a doorstep," Peter said. "What if something happens?"

"He'll be fine," said Remus. "Dumbledore wouldn't leave him there if he wouldn't be."

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"How could anyone celebrate after _that?" _Sirius said.

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall --- Professor Dumbledore, sir.**

"I get a flying motorcycle," Sirius said bouncing again.

**Wiping his streaming dyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamp so Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the steps of number four.**

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heels and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

"How could he just leave him there?" Lily asked. "What if something happens to him?"

"Calm down, Lily," James said.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HE JUST LEFT MY BABY SITTING ON A STEP HOPING THE FAMILY WOULD TAKE HIM! WHAT IF THEY DON'T? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HIM?"

"I don't know, but you need to calm down and we can find out."

"Fine," Lily said, pouting.

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over in his blanket without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley…He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter --- the boy who lived!"**

"To Harry Potter --- the boy who lived!" they all said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long I've been really busy. I am going to be out of town for a week so the next one may take awhile. Enjoy. ^.^


	4. The Vanishing Glass

**** We Do Not Own The Harry Potter Series Or Any Of The Characters. All This Belongs To J.K. Rowling****

**Chapter 2 The Vanishing Glass **

_**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over in his blanket without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley…He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter --- the boy who lived!"**_

"_To Harry Potter --- the boy who lived!" they all said._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So. Who wants to read next?" Remus asked.

"I DO!" said Lily, reaching for the book.

"Okay. Okay," said Remus and handed her the book.

**Nearly ten years have passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front steps, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front garden and lit their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen the fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time has passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets ---- but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, **

"So now he must look like a large wreaking ball," Sirius said.

**and now the photographs showed a large blonde boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. **

"Aw.. A mama's boy," James says mockingly. Lily hit him upside the head and continues.

**The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"Of course not because the stupid prats hates him for no reason," said James.

"I'm sure they don't _hate _him," said Lily, not sure if she was trying to convince James or herself.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

"**Up! Get up! Now!"**

"Git," Sirius said. James nodded in agreement.

**Harry woke with a start. His Aunt rapped on the door again.**

"**Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walk toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

Sirius eyes glazed over just thinking about _his_ future flying motorcycle.

**His Aunt was back outside the door.**

"**Are you up yet," she demanded.**

"**Nearly," said Harry.**

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"Duddy?" Sirius laughed. "Now I really feel bad for this kid."

"I don't he's lucky to be living with _my _son," said James.

"True."

"You both are arrogant gits," Lily said.

"And proud of it," James says teasingly. Lily rolls her eyes.

**Harry groaned.**

"**What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"**Nothing, nothing…"**

**Dudley's birthday --- how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that's where he slept.**

"What? She has my son sleeping under a staircase! I'm going to kill her," Lily screams.

"Calm down Evans," Sirius says. "She didn't do anything…yet""Shut up, Sirius," Lily said and when he continued to talk she but a silencing charm on him. His mouth was moving as he tried to yell at Lily but gave up after Lily started to read again.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall to the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry,**

"He probably can't even get on it, the fat ass," James said.

"James be nice," Lily said.

"Since when do you call me James?"

"Well, I can't very well call you Potter as an insult because apparently I will be a Potter soon so…"

James just smiled.

**as Dudley is very fat and hates exercise --- unless of course it involves punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, **

Sirius raised his hand to speak after realizing Lily had not taken the silencing charm off of him yet. Lily rolled her eyes and took the charm off.

"Thank you," Sirius said. "I no longer feel sorry for that little prat."

"Agreed," Remus said.

"Mhm," Said Peter.

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it but he was very fast.**

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier that he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair, and bright green eyes.**

"Sounds almost exactly the same as James," Remus said, "Except the eyes."

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him in the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he can remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he gotten it.**

"**In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"What kind of person tells a kid not to ask questions that's like telling moony not to change every…"

"James!" Remus interrupted.

"Sorry."

Lily looked at both of them trying to figure out what James was about to say but decided not to ask.

_**Don't ask questions ---**_** that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

"At least they feed him," Sirius said.

"No the book said nothing about him eating," Remus said smartly. "Just making him do the cooking."

"True, true."

"Will you two shut up," Lily says annoyed at them for debating weather her son gets feed or not.

"**Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of morning greeting.**

"What a git," said Peter.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his paper and shouts that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way --- all over the place.**

"Yep. That's definitely your son," Sirius said, ruffling James's already messy hair.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blonde hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel ---**

"More like a pig in a wig," James laughed.

**Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

"Creepy," says Sirius.

"Mhm," agreed Peter.

**Harry put the plate of bacon and eggs on the table, which was difficult as the wasn't much room.**

"Probably because of all the fat asses sitting at the table," Sirius says.

**Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

"**Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

"**All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on started wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turns the table over.**

"See they feed him," Lily says sticking her tongue out at Remus.

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said. "Get on with the story."

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another **_**two **_**presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? **_**Two **_**more presents. Is that alright?"**

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…"**

"How can he not count higher that thirty-seven?" Sirius asks.

"It's not that hard just add two to the last digit," Remus says to the book.

"So how many presents does he have?" Peter asks slowly. Everyone turns and looks at him then breaks in to laughter.

"**Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

Peter thought Lily was talking to him for a minute that realized she was reading.

"**Oh," Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "Alright then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

"**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy. Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping off a golden wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

"Maybe they're going to arrest her for stalking her neighbors," Sirius said.

Lily just rolled her eyes.

"**Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She cant take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction. **

**Dudley's mouth opened in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"Sounds bloody awful. Can't they at least send him somewhere where the person isn't mad," James said.

"I don't know. It sounds fun to me," Peter said sheepishly.

"Shut up, Peter," said Remus.

"**We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

"**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

**The Dursleys often spoke of Harry like this, as though he wasn't there --- or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"Gits," said Sirius.

"**What about what's-her-name, your friend --- Yvonne?"**

"**On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

"**You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully ( he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"**And come back to find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"**I won't blow up the house," **

"I would," said James with a smirk.

**said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"**I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly. "…and leave him in the car…" **

"**That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…"**

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying --- it had been years since he'd really cried --- but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"What a spoiled brat," said Lily.

"More like a prat," said Sirius.

"**Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. **

"**I…don't…want…him…t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arm.**

"What a git," said Remus.

"He should go rot," said James.

**Just then, the doorbell rang --- "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically --- and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.**

"What's wrong with rats?" Peter asked, insulted by the comment.

"Nothing, Peter, it's just what he looks like," said Lily.

**He was usually the one who held people's arm behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursley's car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy --- any funny business, anything at all --- and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"He can't do that to my son. I'll kill him first," said James.

"James, Calm down. As long as Harry behaves everything will be fine," said Lily.

"Evens, this boy is related to James," said Sirius.

"Oh boy, this won't be good."

"**I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…" **

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was no good the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly the same as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, though he tried to explain that he **_**couldn't**_** explain how it had grown back so quickly. **

"Pour boy has your hair, James," said Sirius.

"Ha ha," said James.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry.**

"I'm so proud," said James, with fake sobs. "He is already using his magic to cause trouble."

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

**On the other hand, he'd gotten in terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchen. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

"Pour child has no life," said Sirius.

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning it was motorcycles.**

"…**roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," Harry said, remembering his suddenly.**

"This won't end well," said Remus shaking his head.

"**It was flying.**

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

"Wanna bet," Sirius said with a smirk.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

"Harry! NO! Don't believe them," Sirius whined till Lily, once again, put the silencing charm on him.

**But he wish he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursley hated more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was a dream or even a cartoon --- they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. **

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the lady in the van asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except it wasn't blonde.**

"What is with all the lemon in this story?" James asked.

"I don't know," Remus said. " Maybe muggles like lemons."

Lily rolled her eyes.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate at the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and allowed Harry to finish the first.**

"That was nice of him," Lily said, smiling.

"He only did that so they would look good in public," said James.

"At least he got something," Lily said under her breath.

**Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped it body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can --- but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

"Sounds just like James and Sirius --- plenty of potential and to lazy to use it," Remus said.

"Haha your _so_ funny," James says sarcastically.

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

"**Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped on the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself --- no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

"I don't know. I think I'd rather be the snake," said Sirius.

"Same," James nodded.

"Not me I hate snakes!" said Peter.

**The snake suddenly opened its eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. **

_**It winked. **_

"Well, that was creepy," Said Remus.

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. **

**The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: **

"_**I get that all the time."**_

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

"HARRY IS A PARSELTONGUE!?!?!," Lily yelled in shock.

"Maybe. Or maybe this snake speaks English," Sirius said.

"Oh, shut up," Lily said, and looked at James for support but he was to busy laughing at Sirius' remark. Lily glared at him till he stopped laughing.

"Sorry," James said.

"Mhm."

"**Where did you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snaked jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. **

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

"**Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see --- so you've never been to Brazil?"**

"He's just like you, James, won't read two sentences unless he has to," Said Remus.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry mad both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY1 COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

"Oh great. Party's over," Said James disappointedly.

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.**

"Why that little…" James said under his breath.

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened --- on second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. **

"GO HARRY!" everyone yelled at the same time.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. **

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come…. Thanksss, amigo."**

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

"Don't you miss when we didn't get in trouble for using magic outside of school because it was an 'accident'," James said.

"Yeah, now we get in trouble for 'accidentally' levitate a garden rat," said Peter.

"Shhh! Do you wanna hear what the Dursleys do, or not?" said Lily.

"YES!" all the boys say at once.

**The zoo director, himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything but snap playfully at their heals as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, " Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"Oh dear lord. What are they going to do to Harry?" Said Lily.

"Why don't you read and find out," said Sirius.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go--- cupboard --- stay --- no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

"What a git," said Remus. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food. **

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in a car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he cam up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

"Avada Kedavra," Remus said under his breath.

"What?" Lily asked, hearing him say something but not sure what he said.

"Nothing."

"Ok?"

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke of them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

"Why didn't one of you go and get him?" James asked a little annoyed.

"Maybe the Ministry wouldn't let us?" Remus said.

"Maybe," said Lily.

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old women dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"At least some wizards are quietly watching over him," Lily said hopefully.

"Yeah," said James.

**At school, Harry had no one. Everyone knew that Dudley's gang hated the odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang. **

"These kids need to man up," Sirius said. "They are afraid on a Mama's boy."

"Sirius!" Lily yelled.

"What?"

Lily just rolled her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, sorry the chapters are taking so long but its Marching season you know so ill try to hurry and get the next chapter out.


End file.
